1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to radio access networks involved in wireless telecommunications, and particularly relates to an internal interface (such as the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI)) of a radio base station which links a radio equipment portion of the radio base station to a radio equipment control portion of the base station.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
In a typical cellular radio system, wireless user equipment units (UEs) communicate via a radio access network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The user equipment units (UEs) can be mobile stations such as mobile telephones (“cellular” telephones) and laptops with mobile termination, and thus can be, for example, portable, pocket, hand-held, computer-included, or car-mounted mobile devices which communicate voice and/or data with radio access network. Alternatively, the wireless user equipment units can be fixed wireless devices, e.g., fixed cellular devices/terminals which are part of a wireless local loop or the like.
The radio access network (RAN) covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a radio base station. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio equipment at a base station site. Each cell is identified by a unique identity, which is broadcast in the cell. The radio base stations communicate over the air interface (e.g., radio frequencies) with the user equipment units (UE) within range of the base stations. In the radio access network, several base stations are typically connected (e.g., by landlines or microwave) to a control node known as a base station controller (BSC) or radio network controller (RNC). The control node supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural radio base stations connected thereto. The radio network controllers are typically connected to one or more core networks.
One example of a radio access network is the Universal Mobile Telecommunications (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UMTS is a third generation system which, at least in some respects, builds upon the radio access technology known as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) developed in Europe. UTRAN is essentially a radio access network providing wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) to user equipment units (UEs).
In many radio access networks the radio base station is a concentrated node with essentially most of the components being located at concentrated site. In the future mobile network operators may be afforded more flexibility if the radio base station is configured with a more distributed architecture. For example, a distributed radio base station can take the form of one or more radio equipment portions that are linked to a radio equipment control portion over a radio base station internal interface.
One example of an internal interface of a radio base station which links a radio equipment portion of the radio base station to a radio equipment control portion of the base station is the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI). The Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) is described in Common Public Radio Interface Specification Version 1.0 (Sep. 26, 2003) and Version 1.1 (May 10, 2004), and which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
The Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) is time multiplexed with one frame per WCDMA chip period, i.e. a frame rate of 3.84 Mframes/s. Each CPRI frame can carry one or more samples. But other protocols, i.e., protocols other than WCDMA, have other frame or chip rates. The Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) therefore does not invite transfer of samples for other protocols.
What is needed therefore, and an object of the present invention, is a technique for rendering an internal interface of a radio base station node compatible with diverse protocols.